The present disclosure relates to breath alcohol detection systems and more particularly, to a breath alcohol detection system that verifies the identity of the operator based on information acquired via a skin sensor.
It is well known that intoxicated drivers cause a significant number of accidents and deaths worldwide. Habitual drunk drivers are perceived to be among the most dangerous of these offenders. In the United States, the vast majority of states have established monitoring programs for persons who have been convicted of drunk driving on one or more occasions.
The monitoring programs include monitoring the blood and/or breath alcohol concentration of those convicted of drunk driving, and prohibiting them from driving if it is found that the blood and/or breath alcohol concentration level of the convicted person is above a pre-established threshold limit. The testing is often accomplished by installing a breath alcohol detection device into the offender's automobile which detects the operator's breath alcohol content (BrAC), and if the test results show a BrAC at or above a pre-established threshold, the offender's vehicle is prohibited from starting through an ignition interlock system.
In some states, the statutory BAC level of legal intoxication for all people is 0.08 grams/100 milliliters of blood (equivalent to 0.08 grams/210 liters of breath, or breath alcohol content (BrAC)). With the aforementioned BrAC level, a driver could be convicted of driving while intoxicated. Moreover, once a person has been convicted of driving while intoxicated or driving under the influence, monitoring programs may establish a lesser BrAC level with which convicted drunk drivers must comply before operating a vehicle.
Monitoring programs have employed various breath alcohol detection and/or ignition interlock systems to deter drunk driving. These systems monitor BrAC levels and require the convicted person to comply with a particular BrAC level before being allowed to operate a vehicle. However, an offender is sometimes able to circumvent these systems by having a person other than himself take the breath alcohol test. The offender is then able to start the vehicle and drive, regardless of his BrAC.
Accordingly, some interlock systems have employed mechanisms that render it increasingly difficult for the offender to allow another to perform the breath alcohol test. These interlock systems require that the offender be positively identified before the vehicle's starter is enabled. For example, in published U.S. Patent application no. 2002/0089660 to Weiss, disclosed is an ignition interlock system that employs a retina or eye scanner used in conjunction with a breath analyzer. This system purports to positively identify the user through the retinal or eye scan.
Most monitoring programs require that the operator repeat the test while the vehicle is in operation. These tests are sometimes known as “rolling tests” because the operator is required to take them while the vehicle's tires are moving. During these rolling tests, if the operator is required to fix his or her eyes for the retinal or eye scan, the operator might be distracted from his driving functions.
Accordingly, there is a need for a vehicular breath alcohol detection system that positively identifies the operator, thus preventing persons other than the driver from taking the test. There is further a need for a breath alcohol detection system with identity verification that does not require an operator to fix his eyes in a particular place during a rolling test.